Signs, such as billboards and posters, may be used as a venue to reach potential consumers of a product or as a method of dispersing information to a group of people. In some examples, electronic displays may also be used to display content, such as advertisements, announcements, etc. to viewers that pass by the electronic displays. These electronic displays may be placed in public and private venues such as on roadsides, transportation hubs, retail environments, office spaces, etc.